


Wake-Up Call

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Death, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not get calls this late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr

Christine was plowing through another Fats Domino song on her baby grand a little past midnight when her phone rang. It made her heart jump out. She does not get calls this late. "Hello, Christine speaking?"

A crisp, male British accent came from the other line. “Chris, Mick here.”

"Mick? Why are you calling me this time of the night?" A flurry of thoughts entered her head. None of which good thoughts. No good news comes after midnight, she thought.

Mick sniffing at sounding like he was trying to hold back tears confirmed this to her. “It’s Stevie.”

Christine’s face fell when he uttered those two words. Whatever this news on Stevie was, it’s not good. “What…happened?”

"They found her unresponsive in her bedroom. Paramedics came and took her to the hospital, but they pronounced her…dead on arrival when they got there. They also found an empty bottle of Klonopin on her bedside."

A chill tingled on her spine and goosebumps erupted all over her. She mustered enough energy to sound calm over the phone. “When do we get to see her?”

"They’re still cleaning her up. They said we can come visit her in the morgue tomorrow afternoon."

Christine nodded. “All right, now get your arse to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

As if on instinct, she walked to her fridge and grabbed two bottles of wine before sinking back on her couch.  She opened the cork of one of the wine bottles and poured the contents into her glass.

She still couldn’t believe what she heard. This was a woman who got through years of cocaine addiction, a woman came out on the other end stronger than ever, a woman who survived being with someone like Lindsey for such a long time. Speaking of which,  _Who’s gonna tell Lindsey?_

She picked up her phone once again and dialed Lindsey’s number. “Hi, this is Lindsey Buckingham. I can’t take your call right now, so please give your message after the tone.”

Christine got up, bottle and glass still on hand, to her baby grand and attempted to continue the piece, but her fingers kept slipping and the urge to cry strengthened its grip on her. So back to the couch she went.

Only this time, she folded her knees to a fetal position and finished the glass before grabbing the open bottle. A stream of tears fell down her face as she drank the wine straight from the container. Next thing she knew, she already finished the second bottle.

In one fell swoop, she lost that special woman who stuck with her through thick and thin, that woman who hid her when John went on one his drunken rampages.

And most importantly, one of the few women she considered as a friend.


End file.
